Chapter 11
.]] Chapter 11 (entitled Protect The Earth With The Powers Together!) is the eleventh chapter of Kamiwaza Wanda. It was published first in Japan on March 21, 2017 at CoroCoro Ichiban. Content Summary Masato, Mighty and all of Masato's Promins are having trouble whilst trying to confront Don Bugdez all on their own. They need help from Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin as well as Jetmin. Plot Masato and Mighty meet up with the Bug Bites and Don Bugdez once again. Masato took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot as he and Mighty prepare to take on Don Bugdez on their own. Meanwhile in Yuto's bedroom, Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin are taking a rest when Yuto heard a knock on his bedroom window. It was Jetmin. Yuto has heard that Masato, Mighty and all of Masato's Promins were trying to confront Don Bugdez on their own. However, Don Bugdez was too strong and he knocked out all of Masato's Promins as well as Masato. Don Bugdez then told Mighty that it was Don Bugdez himself who corrupted the Wonder-Star. Mighty was shocked. Then, Don Bugdez unleased a finish blow, defeating Masato, Mighty and all of Masato's Promins in the progress. In pain, Masato thinks about his sister Mako. When Yuto, Wanda, Turbomin and Jetmin all arrive, they saw Masato, Mighty and all of Masato's Promins who are currently injured. Yuto asked Masato if he's alright. Masato replied that he wasn't fine. Wanda also told Mighty if he's OK but Mighty, who just go up injured, slapped Wanda's hand. Jetmin was delighted that Masato and Mighty are alive. Suddenly, Masato sat up and punched Jetmin, thinking that he was useless. Yuto summons Tsukkomin and Chakkamin in order to get Masato and Mighty to shut up. He then told Masato that Masato had been using Jetmin most of the time since he snatched him off Yuto's hands. Jetmin moved a little bit closer to Masato. Sadly, Masato was going to apologise but Jetmin died. Yuto was shocked and Wanda and Turbomin were in tears. Upset, Masato yelled Jetmin's name. Quickly, Yuto summons Gauzemin. Gauzemin uses her Kamiwaza ability to revive Jetmin, surprising Masato, Mighty and Wanda. Masato was delighted to see Jetmin alive again. Then, Masato decided to let Yuto fuse Jetmin and Gauzemin together using the Kamiwaza Shaker. And so, Yuto did fuse Jetmin and Gauzemin together and summon the symphetic Promin Ga-tomin. Ga-tomin then unleased her healing powers to recover all the rest of Masato's Promins. Thanking Yuto, Masato gives him two stacks of Kamiwaza Pro-cards. Yuto declines the offer and decides to give Masato a helping hand. Masato, Mighty and Wanda then touch the Kamiwaza Shaker with some Kamiwaza Pro-cards of Promins belonging to the Buruburu attribute, helping Yuto awaken another Fact-Promin: Metmin. Yuto passes his Kamiwaza Shaker to Masato in order to get Metmin sent into it. Yuto, Masato, Mighty and Wanda are now working together as they go and awake the other 4 Fact-Promins and then get ready to confront Don Bugdez. Trivia Events * Masato and Mighty tried to confront Don Bugdez on their own using Masato's Promins but failed. * Jetmin dies but was revived by Gauzemin. * Symphetic Promin Ga-tomin recovers all the rest of Masato's Promins using her healing powers. * Masato and Mighty are no longer rivals of Yuto and Wanda. Masato, Mighty, Yuto and Wanda are now friends. * Another Fact-Promin has awakened. This time, it's Metmin. Background * This is the first chapter where there were no Bugmins. * Masato has already captured and debugged Bug-Slowmin prior to this chapter. * This is the only chapter when a Promin temporary dies but later revived. That Promin was Jetmin. * Starting from this chapter, Masato and Mighty are no longer Yuto and Wanda's rivals as they became friends with Yuto and Wanda. Characters * Masato * Mighty * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Yuto * Wanda * Mako (fantasy) Promins * Turbomin * Jetmin * Stopmin * Sumerumin * Plugmin * Hanshamin * Magnemin * Dancemin * Slowmin * Boatmin * Tsukkomin * Chakkamin * Gauzemin Bugmins debugged None (There were no Bugmins in this chapter) Promins summoned * Jetmin (Masato) * Stopmin (Masato) * Sumerumin (Masato) * Plugmin (Masato) * Hanshamin (Masato) * Magnemin (Masato) * Dancemin (Masato) * Slowmin (Masato) * Boatmin (Masato) * Tsukkomin * Chakkamin * Gauzemin Symphetic Promins * Ga-tomin (Gauzemin + Jetmin) Awakened Fact-Promins * Metmin Gallery Links Category:Chapters